


𝐇𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲 • 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜

by LegaciesFandom



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hopeisauselessbiseuxal, M/M, Pansexual Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesFandom/pseuds/LegaciesFandom
Summary: "Who are you?" Hope asked, her eyes stared at the lone man, even with people to back her up, there was something unnerving about the figure."Well, I'm not Narcissus if that's what you're asking. Come on, Hope. Take a gander, I know you can feel it, plus with all those stories you would read about in your free time, you have to know", The man taunted, his eyes glared at the girl, and Hope could've sworn his eyes held such darkness that even the pits of hell couldn't compare.Hope almost laughed, no it couldn't be. Fuck, it could be. "You're Epiales, the personified spirit of nightmares".The man clapped," Well done, Hope. I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson".Of which Hope Mikaelson tries to find herself, and maybe love..?Mature Themes
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	𝐇𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲 • 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Hope didn't feel particularly calm on the day of her death. In fact, she was frightened, and it all started with a nightmare.

Hope was suddenly the 15-year-old orphan, cursed to see everyone she loved die. Hope saw herself, watching as Aunt Freya told her the news of her mother's demise, something Hope tortured herself about for years. It was, after all, her fault. She did it, she may have not held a gun to her mother's head, but she was the reason she died. Her mother died for love, something Hope gave up on long ago, however, she came back to the idea when Landon came to town. And then Hope saw him die, and yet it didn't hurt as much as a fraction of her mothers or her fathers, it was as if she felt sorrow but she got over it, that was just grief, right? Landon couldn't die after all, but yet the image of him dead still haunted her dreams.

And just like that, she couldn't see the image anymore, but rather a grave. However, just as quickly as the images came and went, the grave didn't. Hope watched as the nameless grave, somehow, was replaced with the name Josette Saltzman. Hope's throat went dry and numb, it was just a nightmare. A figment of her imagination. However, the thought struck in her mind and she paced. It wasn't true. It wasn't.

Hope's mind went blank as a booming voice screamed," Face it, Hope!"

Hope awakened in her bed, sweat ran down her face as she realized her suspicions were true, it was just a nightmare. She sat up, her white T-shirt was drenched from her earlier actions, she threw the shirt into a nearby hamper and looked through her dresser. She glanced at the clock, surprisingly she had woken up at an acceptable time, only an hour and thirty minutes before her first period began. She put on her regular school uniform, heading to her first period of the day.

\--++--

Hope's day had been pretty uneventful, of course, she "learned", which was just nodding and pretending as if she wasn't thinking about Josie. She kept thinking about Josie and Landon. Her relationship with the boy had ended, but yet he still kept up the whole "I'm your epic love, I won't go down without a fight" thing. It annoyed Hope, but she didn't say anything. Hope stood outside the music classroom, although supernaturals lived and that everyone at this school was one, the headmasters decided to still have "normal'' electives. Hope walked inside the class, sitting in her normal seat in the back. The teacher assigned the class a duo assignment, and Hope's partner was Jed, of course, her partner had to be the Alpha of the school's pack. Hope almost rolled her eyes right then and there, but she held back, just like she always does.

"Alright, now that I've assigned partners, please one of you find your partner and sit next to them", Ms. Jones spoke, Hope eyed Jed as he made his way over. Jed took a seat next to her, throwing a smile at her. Hope thought it was useless, one day she was going to die, and she would be immortal for the rest of her life, so why should she dedicate time towards people who will die and leave her alone? Hope shook the thought out of her head, why was she in such a funk today?

"So today, as you know, you will be creating a song with your partner, however, you have some choices as to what to make it about, however, you have to choose one of these topics. First off, you can make the song about a personal problem, anything in your life, so long as both partners share that problem. Secondly, you could write about a romantic relationship that's having troubles, so long as both partners have experienced said troubles. Third, you can write about an object, food, anything that's considered an object. Fourth, you can write about a fictional character. Finally, last and most importantly, you can make the song about a personal problem, or maybe about your struggles with a certain topic. You all do not have to have the same experience, however, I want this song to be personal, not something you come up with, I want vulnerability, I want you guy's to be deep with it", Miss Jones informed, her eyes glanced at the time", Alright, the deadline is in around a month, just in case you have trouble with it. Have a wonderful day, Hope and Jed, stay behind, I need to have a word".

Hope almost slapped herself, what the fuck did she do," Uh, yes?"

Jed stood behind Hope, having the same interest in this situation as Hope. Hope glanced behind Miss Jones, Josie Saltzman stood there. Hope felt her heart cringe, she didn't even notice she shared this class with Josie.

"Miss Saltzman here, was held up doing something for her father and was unfortunately unable to get a partner, would you guys be willing to partner with her?" Miss Jones asked, Hope mentally hit herself as if she had a choice, Hope nodded yes.

"Perfect, Miss Saltzman will be the one playing the instrument and you and Jed can figure out the lyrics and help her out as well".

Hope gave her a fake smile and headed out. "So, I was thinking you two can come over to my room since Lizzie is out tonight," Josie smiled, and Hope could swear her heart fucking died. Hope just nodded," Sounds good, meet there after dinner then".

\--++--

Hope's dinner was uneventful, she ate alone and then double-checked that both Jed and Josie were gone. Hope walked back to her room, throwing on a New Orleans sweatshirt. The Mikaelson heir paced the hall of one Josette Saltzman's shared room with her twin. Hope finally gained the confidence to knock on the door, a couple of seconds later she heard shuffling as the door opened. Josie stood there, with a large grin on her face she invited the girl in. Jed sat against the wall, Hope decided to sit down near Jed, that way she could talk without yelling and hopefully calm her nerves.

"Alright so first we need to decide what it's about", Jed confidently informed, his eyes glazed over the two girls.

The group was silent for a while, that was until Hope broke the silence," I mean we can write about a relationship?"

"What is your sexuality, Jed? If you don't mind me asking", Hope tried, her eyes focused on Jed, the boy shifted before speaking.

"I'm bisexual, I mean we can write a song about sexuality? And the questioning that comes with it?"

"I mean that could work. Uh let me see", Hope scrammed to think of any lyrics.

Josie started to play a note, and for a second Hope couldn't think, she couldn't move, that all went away when Josie smiled at her.

"When my friends ask me bout my sexuality, I choke up and joke that the answer is not easy?", Hope asked, it was clear that she was more comfortable with playing an instrument than singing in front of people.

Jed gave an approving smile, the trio sang and scrambled for lyrics for a couple of hours before Hope decided she needed to get some rest. That night, Hope gave up trying to sleep, she instead, decided to paint. Normally, Hope would've worn protection towards her clothes, however, since she wore a black sports bra she decided to test her luck. Painting a scene was different from painting a person, for Hope, she was able to normally do a combination of the both, however, today she just decided to paint the scene of New Orleans.

One that Hope had stuck in her mind, being homesick was never an option. She didn't need to go back, nor did she want to, she didn't want to look at her family being happy and asking her how she was. How was she? Well, she was currently questioning the fact that she was bisexual, she had many girl crushes and even dated a couple through her lifetime, however, it became more of a fling type of situation. She didn't know if she liked boys anymore, even though she just got out of a relationship with a male, she thought it was a bit... useless.

While men are needed for reproduction, they lack a certain... aspect when it comes to pleasure. That was at least what Hope thought. Maybe it was just Landon, Hope shook the thoughts out of her thick brain when she realized she wasn't thinking clearly. It was just her questioning her sexuality, something she did every week, she didn't need to bring Landon in. Hope painted and painted, it helped a little, just when Hope was about to finish the night sky, a loud ear-piercing scream was heard all across campus. Hope shook herself out of it, not bothering to cover herself, Hope ran out of her room.

Hope listened more carefully, her ears perking at any sign of sound, it was then that she noticed the screams were coming from outside. She quickly navigated through the halls, finding Dr. Saltzman was already outside, investigating the sound as well. It was then that Hope saw a lone girl, she weirdly patted Dr. Saltzman on the shoulder, pointing to the girl. Hope walked towards her, "Are you okay?"

The girl gave her a look," Do I look okay?!"

Hope wanted to smack the girl, " Okay obviously I asked the wrong thing. So sorry, my bad. Now, will you tell me what is wrong?"

The brunette gave a look of defeat," I was out past curfew, I know, sue me. But I was gonna hook up with this dude and this figure came out of nowhere and took Jake and told me that if the tribrid didn't come by midnight that Jake would be dead. He said something about looking deeper into your childhood?"

Dr. Saltzman gave a glaring look to the younger girl," Okay, we'll figure out something, let's get back to my office".

\--++--

Well, this isn't awkward at all.

Hope stood in Dr. Saltzman's office, the super squad stood in the office, all of them looking towards Dr. Saltzman and Hope.

"Alright, as many of you may have heard. We have a new monster on our hands, we know nothing about it, other than it likes to steal frat boys named Jake", Dr. Saltzman jokingly informed, trying to lighten the room. Dr. Saltzman said something to Emma, who stood to the side before leaving the room.

"Well, at least we know what Mikaelson wears to bed", Lizzie tauntingly spoke, gazing at her father.

Kaleb stifled a laugh, Hope felt all eyes on her as everyone in the room realized she only wore a black sports bra as well as jeans.

"Oh fuck off, Lizzie. And Dr. Saltzman we do know something, it wants me to apparently look deeper into my childhood. The man also wants me, or else Jake will be dead dead, so that's great", Hope laughed, this was fucking ironic.

Dr. Saltzman turned to Hope," Did anything curious happen over the last day or so, anything that would explain this".

"I mean I had a nightmare, but apart from that I've got nothing", Hope informed, Dr. Saltzman's eyes twinkled as the others began discussing.

Dr. Saltzman gave a rather loud shushing noise as he spoke," You said you had a nightmare, what was it about".

"Uh, well. It started out usual, playing into my childhood trauma, then it moved onto a nameless grave and then I woke up".

Dr. Saltzman gave a little curt curious as he began looking at the rest of the squad. What could the man possibly mean when he said look into your childhood. Wait, fuck.

"Fuck me. I know where the man is".

\--++--

"So are you going to explain where we're going or...?"

"He said to look into my childhood".

"And soooo?" Lizzie questioned, the squad was obviously looking towards her for answers.

"So, when I was a child, I used to hang around a specific spot in the woods, it was peaceful and relaxing, it made me feel like I could just be myself, not Hope Marshall or Hope Mikaelson just Hope. It's also the place where I would go when I would be upset", Hope truthfully answered, a truth that she did not wish to reveal.

Hope suddenly stopped," My first question is, who are you and why the fuck did I just say that".

The group looked at her wildly, out of the darkness came the man, with who they assumed to be Jake.

"The mind has a weird way of revealing the truth", The dark-haired figured chuckled, "Go ahead, ask".

"Who are you?" Hope asked, her eyes stared at the lone man, even with people to back her up, there was something unnerving about the figure.

"Well, I'm not Narcissus if that's what you're asking. Come on, Hope. Take a gander, I know you can feel it, plus with all those stories you would read about in your free time, you have to know", The man taunted, his eyes glared at the girl, and Hope could've sworn his eyes held such darkness that even the pits of hell couldn't compare.

Hope almost laughed, no it couldn't be. Fuck, it could be. "You're Epiales, the personified spirit of nightmares".

The man clapped," Well done, Hope. I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson".

Hope's fear became very aware," Why are you here, and how did you know that about me".

"Once again, look into your childhood, Hope. As a child, you solely wished to be loved, to have your father by your side, for your family to be with you. Well, I guess you got your wish, they are always with you now, just in your nightmares".

Hope faltered," You're why I had that nightmare".

"Correct and correct, you see I've been sent here with one goal to kill the Mikaelson heir. I think the whole nameless grave thing was quite a hint, but it wasn't, was it? It was supposed to be who you feared most of dying, but it wasn't you, was it?" The man pushed Jake over and laughed at the auburn-haired girl.

"Of course it wasn't you, it was that "silly" little crush you have. Even after everything you've been through, you still kept up Hope. That's ironic. You still believe that she'll ever love you. Look at you, Hope. You're paralyzed in your dreams, literally screaming and begging to be free of the traumas that you wear on your shoulder, but yet, you would deal with it all if she would only spare you a glance", He laughed, he laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world as if her trauma was like stealing candy from a baby.

"Should I tell her?"

Hope grabbed the man's throat," You don't get to talk about her".

The super squad got quieter if that was possible, however, they still held up their defenses.

"Scared, now are you? That I'll tell her how many times you've dreamed of pushing her up against a wall? That I'll tell her about how badly you've wished to put your hand around her throat and fuck her until you feel better? That I'll tell her just how many times you've wished to kiss that small pou-"

Hope cut him off, putting more pressure on his throat," Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Or do I need to show you just how bad my anger issues are?"

He simply gave a smile, and let Hope release him. With a swipe of his hand, Hope's throat was slit. Dr. Saltzman gave a cry as Hope's face grew pale.

"How did he have a knife!?"

The last thing Hope saw was the man dead on the floor, and Josie's warm embrace trying to keep her from slipping away. Well, she failed.

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to men I just took that line from Wonder Woman since you know, it's Wonder Woman. Low-key this has to go through heavy editing to make any sense. Also, the song lyric that Hope suggests is from "Boy Bi" which is a song made by Madi Tsai, I highly recommend you listen to it. Also, there is little on the web about Epiales so inform me if I'm wrong and all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Show your take on it in the comments!


End file.
